In production systems including a server application and a database, best practices dictate that a second, failover database be in place so that users can continue to use the application even if the first database fails. When an application upgrade requires changes to the database, a third database is brought online during the transition period to allow users of the existing application to continue working while the upgraded application is being deployed.